Mi Amante Nocturno
by PuFeR-Smash
Summary: Fox Mccloud Se encuentra con una nueva y misteriosa persona, que provocara que Fox experimente nuevos sentimientos, deseo y pasion


Disclaimer: Super smash bros No es de mi propiedad, la saga de videojuegos es perteneciente a nintendo.

Mi Amante Nocturno.

Author: Huxito.

Advertencias:

Contiene Lemon, Escenas Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Traumante,

Si no disfrutas el género te invito a que no lo leas.

Todo Comienza una noche de verano en una pequeña Ciudad de el mundo de los videojuegos, en el país WII, ciudad smash, Hogar de nuestro protagonista, el simpático, atractivo, deseado por muchas chicas: Fox, El zorro.

Hace ya un par de semanas había terminado su relación con Cristal, una chica perteneciente a su pandilla llamada Star Fox (Fox, dado a que él, era el jefe).

El chico caminaba hacia su casa… Se dio una ducha, para luego salir y sentarse a las afueras de su casa, en una banca que él había construido en un momento de ocio.

Una vez allí, saco un cigarrillo para luego comenzar a fumar.

~Sí que esta helando, será mejor que me entre. ~ Dijo para luego levantarse, sin antes percatarse de algo, Frente él había un chico, era muy parecido a él, era alto, de pelaje gris, parecía ser un lobo, este no llevaba ropa, salvo unos pantaloncillos, dejando ver su torso desnudo, cosa que palideció a Fox.

El chico, se acerco al zorro y luego le hablo. ~ Disculpa… pero, tienes algo de ropa que me prestes, tuve un accidente.

Fox con esto despertó de su trance y lo hiso pasar a su casa, con tal de ayudar a los demás, el zorro podía hacer lo que sea, después de todo, tenía un buen corazón.

"Dentro de la casa"

EL chico permanecía sentado en un sofá, mientras Fox llegaba con el botiquín para luego, curar unas heridas que tenía en su cara y en su pecho.

Qué demonios fue lo que te sucedió amigo… ~ Pregunto Fox al Chico.

No estoy seguro, solo sé que me desperté junto a un árbol con estas heridas, y necesitaba ayuda, lamento la molestia. ~ Se deprimió el chico.

No es necesario que te disculpes, ya veremos después como te las arreglas para pagármelas. ~ No tengo dinero. ~ Respondió el chico. ~ Fox ante este comentario, solo rió, le miro a los ojos, los cuales eran azules como el cielo en primavera.

No necesito dinero… Pero me debes una ¿Ok? ~ Dijo Fox curando las heridas del chico.

A todo esto no me has dicho tu nombre. ~ La verdad, es que no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo lo que te he mencionado.

….

Como veo tal vez recibiste un golpe en la cabeza, pero bueno yo soy Fox, es un gusto.

Dime Fox… Porque me has ayudado, es decir. No me conoces, soy un completo extraño…

Bueno es que me gusta ayudar, y tu necesitabas que te echara una mano.

Ahora ya estas… Las heridas tardaran un poco en sanar, pero no es nada que con cuidados no mejore.

Y con esto Fox guardo el botiquín y se sentó junto al chico.

Comenzaron a charlar, y Fox intentaba hacer que recordara cosas de lo que le había sucedido, pero el chico no recordaba nada.

Fue así como llegaron a un tema de conversación muy íntimo por así decirlo.

~ Dime Fox, tienes novia. ~ Pregunto el chico. ~ No, ya hace como 2 semanas que no tengo. ~ Respondió el Zorro. ~ Pues qué raro, a mí se me hace que te va muy bien con las chicas, Porque a decir verdad, eres bien guapo, tienes un cuerpo bien cuidado, y tu amabilidad es algo de admirar.

Fox se sonrojó por los comentarios del chico, luego respondió. ~ Bueno si… pero no es que salga con muchas, me gusta que las chicas con las que salgo cumplan ciertos requisitos. ~ ¿De verdad?, ¿Como cuáles?~ Pregunto, el misterioso individuo.

Deben ser honestas, lindas, no ser engreídas.

Qué bueno… Eres una buena persona Fox, Por lo que dices no te interesa mucho el aspecto de las personas, eso sí es algo de admirar.

Gracias, valoro mucho tus comentarios. ~ Dijo Fox, para luego intentar levantarse del pequeño sofá, per al apoyar sus manos en el, puso su mano muy cerca de la entrepierna del chico.

Pe...Perdona, no fue mi… ~ Pero fue interrumpido, ya que el chico puso su mano sobre la de Fox y la acerco hacia su entrepierna.

El zorro se sonrojo, su mano tocaba y se restregaba sobre la entrepierna del chico, el cual a esas alturas ya estaba endurecido, lo cual Fox noto, y le hiso sonrojar mas.

Creo que ya sé cómo Pagarte el favor Fox… ~ Dijo Para luego Acercarse al rostro de Fox lentamente y lamer sus labios.

Fox comenzó a pensar, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y más aún, no podía creer que le estaba gustando.

Fox, reacciono ante la situación, y correspondió el beso, introduciendo su lengua, en el interior de la boca del misterioso chico, y explorando cada rincón batallando contra la lengua de su amante.

Ya cuando, ambos estaban muy encendidos, por el beso, que fue muy largo y apasionado, se separaron un momento para tomar aire, quedando uno muy cerca de el otro, mirándose fijamente y rozando su nariz.

Ambos chicos muy sonrojados, se miraban, hasta que Fox tomo la mano de el chico y la pozo sobre su trasero, para que con esto comenzaran los jugueteos eróticos.

Fox, conducía a El chico hasta su habitación, dejando por el camino, la ropa de Fox, y los pantaloncillos del chico.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Fox, solo usando ropa interior.

Ambos miraban la entrepierna del contrario, ambos deseaban sentir el miembro del otro dentro de ellos. Por eso, Fox, con sus manos recostó al chico, para luego bajarle lentamente los bóxers, dejando ver el gran miembro del chico, muy endurecido, cosa que encanto a Fox.

Con ambas manos tomo el miembro de su amante y lo introdujo en su boca, haciendo felaciones muy profundas, y escuchando los gemidos de placer que provenían del misterioso individuo, el cual sobaba la cabeza de Fox. El zorro, masturbaba con sus manos el gran miembro, y con su boca lamia la punta de arriba hacia abajo, introduciendo su lengua en el miembro de el chico.

La excitación provocada por aquellas acciones, desesperaban a el chico, tanto así, que con sus grandes y musculosos brazos tomo a Fox y lo puso en posición de 69, dejando la entrepierna y el trasero del zorro en su cara.

Con un rápido movimiento, el chico bajo la ropa interior de Fox, y con su lengua, lamio el trasero de Fox, escuchando los gemido de placer que provenían del zorro.

El chico luego de unos Segundos, penetro a Fox con su lengua…

Fox se estremeció, el placer que sentía hacia que su cuerpo se doblegara completamente, por eso,,

Al sentir como el chico metía y sacaba su lengua de su interior, decidió voltearse, y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente.

Un beso era correspondido con la misma intensidad, explorando aquel rincón de la boca del contrario,

Las caricias eran algo que estaba presente desde el inicio del acto, por parte de Fox no eran muchas, pero por parte del misterioso chico si…

Sus besos, sus roces, su interminable aliento hacían que Fox se estremeciera por cada caricia que recibía…

Fox se levanto de la cama desnudo, para ser observado por el misterioso individuo…

~ ¿Qué sucede Fox? ~ Pregunto el chico en la cama, estando desnudo sentado sobre ella.

~ Es que…. No estoy seguro de esto. ~ Es decir, tu eres hombre, yo también… además Yo… ~ Pero fue interrumpido por un hermoso beso, que fue correspondido por igual.

No pienses que está mal sentirse bien, relájate y disfruta el cariño que puedo ofrecerte. ~ Dijo para abrazar a Fox, uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos en un cálido abrazo.

Fox en ese momento, miro la palma de su mano, la cual fue tomada por el chico, entrelazando sus dedos.

Fox noto algo en las manos del chico, Y no tardo en preguntar sobre eso.

~ Dime… que significa ese tatuaje en tu mano.

~ No podría responderte, porque no lo recuerdo.

Lo que recuerdo bien, es que tengo ganas de hacerte mío.

Y con esto, tomo a Fox, y lo recostó en la cama, para poder penetrarlo por detrás…

El zorro no hizo movimiento brusco alguno, solo se dejo complacer por su amante misterioso, el cual le penetraba cada vez más fuerte y más profundo, haciendo que Fox gimiera de placer.

Fox, Intentaba acallar sus gritos, pero no podía evitar que se le escapara uno que otro. Los cuales eran acallados por besos de su amante.

Ya cuando Fox sintió como se derramaban dentro del, el dolor que sentía, por aquellos momentos de placer era tan grande, que hacía que se le escaparan pequeños gemidos.

Tanto Fox como El chico, rendidos por la agitada noche, cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama.

Con su respiración agitada, uno sobre el otro, se besaron y abrazaron para quedarse dormidos.

"Al Día siguiente."

Fox caminaba por la calle hacia el Dojo Smash bros, aún no podía creer que se había marchado, se hubiese sentido utilizado por no ser por una nota que había sobre su velador que decía.

NOTA:

"Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo. No sabes cuánto disfrute esta noche."

FIN NOTA.

Pero bueno, el creía en sus palabras, después de todo, era la persona a la que Fox deseaba.

Fox camino entre una multitud, y entre tantas personas pudo ver algo que no creía, una mano… una mano con el mismo tatuaje de su amante, corrió hasta en donde se encontraba dicha persona y la sujeto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ese tatuaje de 3 triángulos unidos pertenecía a…

~ ! Hey Fox ¡, deja en paz a Link, que no ha tenido una buena semana, Hace poco fue atacado por un hombre lobo. ~ Dijo Zelda regañando a Fox el cual miraba a link.

Y más encima ayer en la noche se escapo de casa, me pregunto donde habrá ido.

Se dijo Zelda a si misma…

Pero Fox no podía creer las palabras pronunciadas por la princesa, su amante era nada más y nada menos que Link, el cual estaba bajo los efectos de la mordedura de un lobo Y de seguro, no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido.

Aquellas caricias, abrazos y besos que se dieron en su habitación, no serian más que memorias frías en l cabeza de Fox, recordado esto, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Link Miro a Fox con sus ojos azules, Fox noto esto y pudo observar como link le hacía señas para ira su casa..

Y Fox pensó:

_~ En realidad no recuerda nada._

En casa de Link.

~ Fox, te noto algo raro… ¿Podemos hablar?

~ De que quieres hablar…

~ Creo que hay algo que ha estado molestándote… Se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero esa aptitud que tienes se me hace rara, ya que cuando compartimos en el Dojo Smash bros, tu sueles tener una actitud muy positiva.

~ Fox estaba muy triste… después de todo, aquella noche que pudo vivir junto con link, había sido una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida.

Miro por la ventana, ya se había obscurecido, pero no quería precisamente ver el cielo, lo que el deseaba era ocultar su tristeza

Los hermosos ojos color verde del zorro comenzaron a cristalizarse ante el asombro de Link.

~ En realidad no recuerdas nada… ~ Dijo Fox, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

~ ¿Nada de qué? ~ Pregunto Link confuso por la situación.

Fox llorando por la tristeza que le causaba que aquella persona que él abrazo, beso y que le hiso sentir tan bien, hubiese olvidado aquellos hermosos momentos que había tenido junto a él.

Solo se dio la media vuelta y procuro marcharse, pero Link le sujeto con sus brazos en un abrazo y poniendo su boca muy cerca de su cuello y oído le dijo.

~ Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

~ Con estas palabras Fox dio la media vuelta y allí estaba, Link transformado en Hombre lobo, algo que Fox no podía creer.

~ Ahora que estoy aquí…. ¿Quieres hacerlo? ~ Pregunto el Hombre lobo al elfo.

Fox solo exploto en llanto, salto y abrazo a Link, juntando sus labios e un profundo y ardiente beso.

El cual, como todos sabemos, encendía la llama del amor que consumía a Fox lentamente.

Tú eres mi amante nocturno, por desgracia solo podremos estar juntos durante la noche… Pero soy feliz por tenerte junto a mí, así que a partir de ahora te quiero en mi cama todas las noches.

Dijo Fox sonrojando y haciendo sonreír al Hombre lobo.

**FIN?**

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer…**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Siles gusto háganmelo saber, es la primera vez que escribo un Furry, no sean duros.**

**Saludos a mis amigos de Fanfiction cuídense, ya traigo el prox. cap de el fic: Luigi x Jiggly.**

**No me maten, sé que me tardo mis más sinceras disculpas**


End file.
